Ese rubio
by Lola300
Summary: "Ver a ese rubio como se molestaba por cada tontería que yo hacia, me parecía… Divertido, en cierta forma. Pero a veces, ese rubio puede ser la persona más vulnerable, y eso que tiene cierto temperamento..." - Yaoi, Lime - Tobi/Madara x Deidara


¡Hola!

Este es mi tercer fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Aclaración**: Estos personajes no me pertenece, sino a su original creador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Género:** Angustia, Drama, Tragedia..

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai, Lime

**Duración:** (One-Shot)

**Personajes:** Tobi/Madara, Deidara

**Vinculaciones:** Tobi/Madara x Deidara

**Resumen:** _Ver a ese rubio enojarse, me hacia gracia; ver como ese rubio habla sobre su arte, me aburría, pero actuaba con interés; ver a ese rubio como se molestaba por cada tontería que yo hacia, me parecía… Divertido, en cierta forma. Pero a veces, ese rubio, puede ser la persona más vulnerable, y eso que tiene cierto temperamento..._

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Ese rubio<strong>

Ver a ese rubio enojarse, me hacia gracia; ver como ese rubio habla sobre su _arte, _me aburría, pero actuaba con interés; ver a ese rubio como se molestaba por cada tontería que yo hacia, me parecía… Algo divertido, en cierta forma. Llegaba a explotarme y elevándome lo más lejos que pudiese con su C uno.

Que rubio tan temperamental.

—¡Senpai, senpai!

Le decía a ese rubio, aunque pareciera que le molestaba mi voz tan infantil… No obstante, por mi llamado, ese rubio no se detenía. Tan solo caminada, como si quisiera huir de mí. Lo que tengo que hacer para que ese rubio me hable.

—¡Senpai!

Le grité y este solo se exaltó de rabia.

—¡¿Qué quieres, Tobi, uhm?

No se por qué me interesa que me preste atención; que me hable; que me mire; que me grite. Es tan divertido hacerlo enojar.

—Ya es de noche y Tobi está cansado. Quiero dormir.

Ver a ese rubio detenerse y voltearse para encararme, me daba la impresión que me iba a explotar. Así que me había preparado… Como siempre.

—De acuerdo, uhm.

Raro, no me gritó como solía hacerlo y ni siquiera me explotó.

Paramos debajo de un árbol para poder descansar. Podíamos ir a un alojamiento, engañando al encargado con cualquier Jutsu. Pero no, siempre terminamos debajo de un árbol.

—¿Por qué siempre en un árbol?

—Porque quiero, uhm.

Ese rubio por un lado, recostado, dándome la espalda, y yo del otro lado, apoyado sobre el árbol, sin poder dormir. Sé que ese rubio no estaba durmiendo, siempre tardar en hacerlo.

—Senpai ¿Estas despierto?

No me respondía. Bueno, nunca lo hace. De seguro ha de estar pensando en su _danna _otra vez_. _Él sabe que conmigo no tendrá tema interesante de que hablar, y menos sobre su _arte._

—Lo estaba ¿Qué quieres, Tobi? Déjame dormir, uhm.

Él no estaba durmiendo, pero me haré como si lo hubiese estado.

—Perdone, senpai, pero Tobi no puede dormir otra vez.

—¿Y qué quieres tú que haga? Uhm. —Se levantó para encararme.

—Eh ¿Por qué no hablamos? Así de repente, me quede dormido cuando me hablé de su art… —Oh, no debí decir eso ¿O si? me encanta hacerlo enojar.

—Mira, Tobi… No me molestes, o practicaré contigo a las explosiones ¡Jódete, uhm!

No se porqué lo siento algo diferente hoy. Él no me amenaza, él me eleva por el aire con sus explosiones de una vez y sin advertencia. Sé que es de noche, pero a cualquier hora se enoja conmigo.

—Senpai, ¿Te sucede algo? Tobi lo siente triste.

No dijo nada. Solo hubo silencio por unos segundos por parte de él.

Él se levanta para encararme. En serio, pensé que me iba a gritar por tratar de averiguar sus asuntos.

—No me pasa nada, uhm.

¿Por qué expresó una mirada, no de enojo, sino de… Tristeza?

Cuando se levantó a enfrentarme, me pareció muy extraño. Jamás lo había visto así. Siempre lo veo enojado o elevando su ego cada vez que hacia explotar a alguien –como yo- o algo. Pero esta noche fue diferente.

Ese rubio que tanto me llamaba la atención, se apoyo con su espalda, en el árbol, y fijó su mirada al cielo.

—¿Estas enfermo, senpai?

Cuando toco su frente con mis manos, él baja su mirada para no fijarse en el cielo, sino en mí. Yo deslizo mi mano, sintiendo su piel. Rozo mi pulgar por una de sus mejillas y veo a ese rubio abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio; hubo unos segundos de miradas directas a los ojos; hubo un momento de tensión, y veía a ese rubio respiraba muy agitado... Hubo un momento que nos acercamos más de lo debido…

—¡Quítate, Tobi!

Dijo quitando mi mano. Se levantó y se alejó un poco de mí.

—¿Por qué, senpai?

Le pregunto, más solo obtengo silencio por parte de él. Escucho unas palabras de él, algo que poco se escuchaba pero entendibles.

—No puedo hacerle esto…

—¿A quién te refieres, senpai?

Me le acerco por detrás, retirándome un poco la mascara a medias. Camino hacia él por detrás, deteniéndome en algunos centímetros de él.

—¡Tobi! ¿Escuchaste lo que dije…?— Él volteó para seguirme reclamando, pero calló al ver que mi mascara estaba un poco retirada. —¿P-Por qué te retiraste un poco la mascara?

—Él ya no está, senpai. Tu _danna_ no está…

—¿C-Cómo sabes que estoy así por él? ¡Vete a dormir y déjame sólo, uhm! —Otra vez, dándome la espalda. Pero yo tome su brazo y lo volteé para que me mirara.

—Senpai… —Pego su cuerpo con el mío. Teníamos los rostros cercas, su aliento lo sentía rozando por mis labios. Él, ese rubio estaba en shock por mis acciones, lo cuál, se sonrojó. —Olvídalo… —Me le acercó más a sus labios —Ahora me tiene a mi… A tu kohai —le susurro.

—¿Q-Qué haces, Tobi?...

Preguntó muy sorprendido y sonrojado.

No puedo resistir. Jamás me imaginé que lo iba hacer. Es irresistible no poder hacerlo…

—Senpai…

Toco sus labios con los míos… Solo roces, solo toques.

Él solo me miraba. No movía ni un musculo…

Hasta que un beso profundo, pudo hacer que éste reaccionara. Un beso que lo necesitaba para poder mover sus músculos y acelerar su ritmo cardiaco…

Yo movía mi lengua si cesar, mientras que ese rubio solo dejaba hacerse, se dejaba manosear por mí, solo se dejaba sentir…

Nos arrinconamos hasta el árbol y yo solo sentía más ganas de tocarlo. Así que empecé a desabotonar la capa de esa organización en la que yo fundé. Él por fin tuvo la necesidad de hacer lo mismo, sentir mi cuerpo, tocar mi piel…

—¡Espera, Tobi! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Trató de separarse de mí, más yo solo tomé su mentón y pegué su cabeza contra el árbol.

—No, senpai.

—¡No me jodas, Tobi!

—Quiero saberlo, senpai… Me importas.

No puedo creer que lo haya dicho… Nunca me había importado alguien más que mi hermano. Nunca me importó los demás, solo mis propósitos y no me importaba a quién pisotear para lograr mis objetivos; pero ese rubio hizo que en todo este tiempo, le tomará algo más que alguien que utilizo para mis propósitos. Ese rubio, es el primero que lo logra desde hace muchos años…

Él, ese rubio, se mordió los labios para no hablar. Me miró un poco enojado. Sabía que no quería contarme.

—Ya déjame, Tobi.

—No lo haré…

—¡Tobi! Eres un idiota ¡Déjame!

Sabias que estabas buscando tu arcilla, pero no te diste cuenta que te lo quité cuando empezamos a besarnos, debía ser precavido y lo envié lejos de nosotros.

—No lo haré, senpai. Solo quiero saber el por qué…

—¿El por qué?

—El por qué te dejaste besar. Simplemente me hubieras elevado con tus explosiones, sino querías.

Hubo un momento en silencio y me volvió a mirar. No me quería responder porque sabía que no quería aceptar lo que sentía.

—¡Ya, Tobi! No le puedo hacer esto a él. Y menos hoy que…

No terminó de hablar. Sellé sus labios con los míos y lo arrinconé más hacia el árbol. Ese rubio es tan orgulloso que no seria capaz de responderme a esa pregunta. Hoy debe ser un día en que le recuerda algo a su _danna_; no se qué es, pero por ahora no me importa, solo quiero deleitarme con su beso.

Ese rubio tocaba todo mi cuerpo, mientras yo hacia lo mismo con su cuerpo. Trató de quitarme por completo la mascara, pero lo detuve.

—No querrás saber quién soy en realidad, senpai.

Me miró un poco enojado, como de costumbre. Queria saber quien era de verdad, pero es mejor que no lo sepa.

—¿Por qué, uhm?

—En verdad, no querrás saberlo…

Se tenía que conformar con solo verme una parte de mi rostro, solo los labios. Volteó su mirada hacia el otro lado.

—Senpai…

Le digo cerca de su oído. Sentí que ese rubio se estremeció. Lo volví a besar y está vez no iba a dejar que se arrepintiera, porque sé, que él lo quiere.

Una noche donde decíamos lo que sentíamos, por medio de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, en la grama y debajo de ese árbol donde era testigo de la lujuria y el deseo que sentíamos. Donde era testigo de los gemidos que se escuchaban; Donde solo hubo un sentimiento que se expresaba por medio de estos hechos.

**xXx**

Estoy recostado en la grama y debajo del árbol, desnudo pero lo que me tapa, es la capa de Akatsuki y mi mascara un poco retirada que cubria mi rostro. Por esta noche pude dormir, algo que no lo lograba por mucho tiempo.

Muevo mis brazos para sentir el cuerpo que poseí anoche, más no siento ese calor corporal que estaba al lado de mí, hace unas horas antes.

Me levanto, mirando hacia los lados, bostezo, recojo mi ropa que estaba en el suelo y empiezo a vestirme. En uno de eso, veo a lo lejos a ese rubio que poseí anoche. Ya estaba vestido, pero se encontraba un poco lejos de mi, recogiendo su arcilla que había lanzado, mientras nos besábamos.

Termino de vestirme y empiezo a acercarme. Ese rubio sabía que estaba ahí, pero no me miraba, solo me daba la espalda…

—Tobi, vamos a buscar el _Sanbi_. El líder ya lo está pidiendo.

—Senpai, yo…

—Tobi, lo que ocurrió anoche, olvidémoslo. Eso no pasó. Punto final ¿De acuerdo?

¿Por qué dice que lo olvidemos? ¿Es que no se da cuenta que hubo más que un simple polvo?

—Senpai…

—Tobi… Anoche, pasó lo que pasó, porque… Estaba confundido. Ayer fue… Una fecha muy importante para mí y para mi _danna_. Anoche, solo me deje llevar, por mi… ¡Ach ¿Qué te importa? No sé por qué te estoy explicando, uhm.

—Creo que por lo menos, me lo merezco, senpai.

Ese rubio se volteó a encararme. Yo solo esperaba, una respuesta por lo menos.

—Tobi, yo solo estaba confundido, nada más, uhm.

No puedo creer que ni por lo que hicimos ayer, lo puede admitir ¿Por qué no dice que siente algo por mí? Sus sentimientos por Sasori fueron muy especiales y creo que si alguien ocupa el lugar de su danna, él sentirá que le traicionará.

Sé que lo que diga, será en vano porque es difícil contradecirlo en algo. Pero sé, que ese rubio no podrá resistir mucho; sé que algún día, querrá estar conmigo… Yo sabré esperar.

—Está bien, senpai. Si quieres que olvide, lo hare, porque Tobi hace lo que su senpai le ordena.

—Bien. Vámonos, uhm.

**xXx**

Caminábamos por el bosque. Él aun no me hablaba, debe ser que le da vergüenza por lo que sucedió. Es que, ni siquiera me miraba.

De repente, no hubo sol, al contrario, se volvió oscuro el suelo. Era que se acercaba una tormenta. Empezó a llover, y lo único que había cerca para refugiarnos, fue una casa pequeña que estaba ahí, abandonada.

—Genial, uhm…

Dijo más malhumorado que de costumbre.

Entramos y nos sentamos en unos asientos que estaban ahí. Había muchas cosas regadas, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención… Casualmente una figura de arcilla, de un cerdito, parecía las figuras que hacia ese rubio.

—Mira, senpai… Es la misma figura que vimos hace unos días, en la tienda de dangos. Una figura de arcilla ¡Igual que la tuya! ¿Te acuerdas?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Él solo me miraba como siempre… Enojado. Se fijó en la figura, y más gana tenía de matarme.

—Senpai… ¿Estas seguro que tu _arte_, no son copias de estas figuras? Yo creo que si.

Ese rubio, solo me miro como si nada. Vio solo hacia al frente, esperando a que terminara de cesar la lluvia. Mm… Ya no es el mismo. Antes, por lo menos, explotaba con furia y me elevaba, con solo decir "Arte" ya que él piensa que esa palabra es muy grande para mí.

De repente, siento algo que me camina por mis piernas, como unos cosquilleos. Siento como… Pisadas pequeñas. Me fijo levantando un poco mi capa y cuando veo ¡Son las arañas de arcillas! ¡Son muchas en mis piernas!

—¡No, senpai!

Veo que el levanta los dedos, para hacer un jutsu, sin mirarme… Oh cielos.

—_¡Katsu!_

Explota la casa. El rubio está sentado como si nada, y con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Y yo, siendo enviado hacia un punto cualquiera desde el aire…

Por fin, volvió…

Otra vez ese rubio, volvió hacer el mismo de antes.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado =D<p>

Criticas constructivas, son bien recibidas xD

Saludos~


End file.
